


spark

by thingswhat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bruises, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Marking, POV Stiles, Poetry, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswhat/pseuds/thingswhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>(sometimes ashes come from dead things</i>
  <br/><i>but sometimes new things grow</i>
  <br/><i>up from ashes)</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	spark

spark

when the wind is whispering  
 _catch me, catch me_  
reach up above the skeleton-arm trees  
and pull the wolf howl moon from the sky  
set it in my cradling palms   
(like the gift of your heart)  
and I'll set it alight  
moon of ice, moon of fire  
until the night is cinder black

we'll live inside your lonely cave  
and write our stories in the ancient ashes  
we'll tell each other tales   
of dead things and dead people  
and of how many of our yesterdays  
are gone  
(sometimes ashes come from dead things  
but sometimes new things grow  
up from ashes)

in the small and quiet hours  
when midnight sinks deeper into darkness  
take your soot-black palms and paint the sky darker  
so all the stars go out  
then paint my skin with lips and teeth:  
black like the burned things, purple like dusk   
and red like the blood  
that shows I'm still alive, that proves I've survived  
one more day

if you let me mark you too  
maybe this time they won't fade  
so everything I feel for you stays written on your skin  
in shades of dawn and sunrise  
and all the places I whispered against, everywhere I touched  
will be tattoos of bruised ink  
that don't vanish with your other shadows  
when I brush the ashes from the morning sky   
and set the sun alight


End file.
